the_nigthmarefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Leo Hope
"Nadzieja to moje nazwisko, zaufaj mi!" Legenda Nadziei Tak to moje imię, kiedyś jeszcze nie byłem pewien skąd to nazwisko posiadam. Ojciec i matka mnie porzucili, albo o mnie walczyli. Historia napisała mi wiele ścieżek, w których każdego dnia rozpaczałem. Stoję tu dziś tylko dlatego, że nadzieja nie umiera. Poznajcie moją historię! ��'Charakter' Jestem twardy jak skała, płacz jest tylko dla słabych, co ja mówię, prędzej dla tych co są silni za długo. Byłem samotnikiem, jednak Koszmar zmienił mnie całkowicie, bywają chwile szczęścia, chwile smutków i niepewności. Wiem jedno na mnie można liczyć, nie jestem potworem za jakiego mnie mają. ��'Śmierć Za Życia' Wiele razy wspomniałem o swojej śmierci podczas ucieczki przed mafią, z którą mój ojciec dawno zadarł, przestrzelili mi koło motoru, spadłem z urwiska, obudziłem się cały w krwi, moje nogi wyglądały jak mielonka, słyszałem ich rozmowę, czołgałem się do póki własna matka mnie nie zastrzeliła, tyle się nacierpieć, by i tak zdechnąć z ręki zdradzieckiej matki. Nie rozumiałem dlaczego prawda zanikła na jakiś czas aż, ją poznałem w Koszmarze. ��'Opinia' Odrodziłem się w dość okropnej trumnie, poznałem wiele idiotów, których nie trapiłem, iż ich zachowanie to czysty debilizm i prostactwo. Nie należałem do osób towarzyskich napomnę. Nie którzy jarali się tym co widzą, gniew przepełniał mnie całego, iż właśnie każdy z nas utracił swoje okropne życie, nie ważne jakie ono było jednak je straciliśmy! Co to ma znaczyć? Że zjeżdżaliśmy po jakiejś zjebanej tęczy do nowego domu. Poznałem wiele zmór, wiele istot, jedne bardziej szanowałem, drugie mniej. Moje buractwo zanika po poznaniu Grivesa, blaszanego generała, który ocalił moje życie. Pokazał mi jak funkcjonuje Koszmar, gdyby nie jego pomoc, ponownie zdechłbym jak pies. Dowiedziałem się o mocy, która we mnie drzemie, jednak nawet Blaszak nie wiedział dlaczego jest zablokowana. Czułem się... jakbym używał części swoich możliwości. Jednak i tak czułem przytłoczenie brakiem prawdy, kiedy ją poznałem z ust ojca, którego odnalazłem, chciałem szybko uciec, To dziwne słyszeć, że ojciec należał do specjalnej służby wybijania mafii, korporacja działająca dla prezydenta. Zasada była prosta, jeżeli nawalisz prawo cię dosięgnie. Mafia bardzo mnie pragnęła do dziś nie wiem dlaczego, ale wiem jedno, ojciec zajebał ich, by przegrać z prawem. Byłem sierotą przez jego zjebaną historię, gdzie była matka? Pracowała dla tej mafii zjebana kurwa! Nigdy nie będę jej uważał za matkę, po tym co mi i ojcu zrobiła. Mijał czas, a moje buractwo wymarło stałem się prawdziwym synem i przyjacielem. Przeżyłem wiele okropnych momentów, lecz tak w zgniłym miejscu taki potwór jak ja zakochał się, dorobił pięknej córeczki, następnie poświęcił wszystko dla wybrańca. Matthew koszmarowi był bardziej potrzebny niż ja.. podpowiedziało mi to serce, do którego szeptała sama Bogini Dobra, chujowo wam? że to ja pierwszy wiedziałem, że ten kretyn stanie się Bogiem Dobra co? Moja Dusza przepadła, by powrócić dwa razy silniejsza, liczy się przecież rodzina. Zależy co nadzieja dla nich znaczy? Kiedy ją zatracili zostałem na polu bitwy całkiem sam, widok upadających ciał zamroził moje serce w gaoni rozpaczy, płomień nadziei zagasł. nawet ratunek z strony Jacka mi jej nie oddał a wasz krzyk i wola walki... Na mnie przyjdzie pora i wtedy odejdę, a nadzieja po mnie po zostanie na wieki w waszych sercach. ��'Zdolności ' Krwawe Łowy : Zwykła zdolność działająca tylko w formie tej bestii, mój instynkt drastycznie wzrasta, jestem wtedy bardzo szybki, zwinny i nie określony, niczym bestia, która jest wstanie łapać nawet pociski, jestem wstanie przewidywać ruchy wrogów. Zdolność trwa przez całą walkę z przeciwnikiem. Ryk Alfy : Specjalna zdolność... Kiedy z serca poczuje potrzebę przemiany zaryczę bardzo głośno, by boleśnie przemienić się w bestię, którą uwięziłem dawno temu w sobie. Ryk odstrasza wszystkie mniejsze nacje, które są niechętne do walki, iż to ja rządzę nad potworami. Po przemianie jestem silniejszy i posiadam większą regenerację. Lecz odczuwam czasem jak ta bestia, próbuje nad mną zawładnąć. Szpony Diabła : Moje szpony zmieniają wielkość, stają się potężną nie do złamania stalą, przechodzącą przez wszystko. Żaden pancerz nie uniknie zniszczenia przez moje diabelskie szpony, potrafiące niszczyć nawet góry. Uważajcie, by dominująca siła was nie rozszarpała jak moje serce, ta piekielna bestia. ��'Latarnia' Posiadam oczywiście latarnie. Mam w niej pięknego płomyka 狼 (Ōkami) jest to towarzyszka, która pozwala mi nie zapomnieć o tym kim jestem. Wtedy kiedy ta bestia, próbuje mnie zniszczyć, ona zawsze stoi przy mnie jako stróż, przypominający jak naprawdę mam na imię. A jak wiecie, nazywam się Leo Hope. ��'Smok' Nazywa się Snow jest to smok lodu, odnalazłem go rannego w jaskini kolosów, których wcześniej zniszczyłem. Cholerne gnoje chciały zrobić sobie potrawkę z smoka. A ja im powiedziałem, takiego chuja zabijając ich. Chwyciłem smoka na swoje barki, pieruńsko ciężki był, ale jako potwór, nie oszukujmy się, mam krzepę dwóch tytanów! Wynoszę smoka na już cieplejsze tereny, opiekowałem się nim, a teraz on opiekuje się mną.